A Long-Awaited Dance
by ievanbarian
Summary: Kaito and Droite go to the Valentines Dance.


**Title: A Long-Awaited Dance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Anxietyshipping (KaitoXDroite)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ZEXAL!**

* * *

"Kaito, wear the tuxedo."

"No, dad. Just. No!"

"Nii-san, just wear the tux!"

"Even you can't convince me to wear it, Haruto!"

"Please...?"

Kaito sighed. He was going to have to learn to say 'no' to Haruto and his trademark puppy-eyes. "Fine!" he said, grabbing the tuxedo from Dr. Faker's hands, flashing him a glare before going upstairs. 'Why am I going to this stupid Valentines dance anyway?' he thought as he changed.

* * *

"Does this look okay?"

"You look amazing, Droite."

Droite blushed slightly. She was wearing a magenta dress that reached her ankles, with silver embroidery on the top half. She was also wearing purple winged heels. "Thanks, Gauche," she said. The flame-haired duelist grinned.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Looks like Kaito's ready for ya, Droite," Gauche stated, his grin faltering a bit. He's always liked Droite, but if she was happy with someone else, then who was he to interfere?

Droite just nodded. She still couldn't believe that _Kaito_ of all people would ask her to be his date for the Valentines dance. Heck, she couldn't even believe that Kaito would even dream about going to the dance at all!

'Not that I'm complaining,' she thought as she opened the door, pleasantly shocked to see Kaito in a maroon tuxedo. With a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"...wow," was all Droite could say. Now he's brought roses! Could this day get any weirder?

Kaito cleared his throat and awkwardly gave her the bouquet. "For you," he said

Droite accepted the bouquet and smirked. "Well... this is a surprise, Kaito," she mused, "but thank you. I appreciate you getting into the spirit of Valentines Day for once."

Kaito 'tched'. "It's nothing," he states bluntly, averting his gaze from Droite so that she couldn't see the faint pink on his cheeks.

"K-Kaito-sama!" Orbital chirped, gaining the attention of both people.

"Flight mode," he muttered.

Orbital did what he was told and strapped onto Kaito's back. That gave Droite all the information she needed as to how they were going to their destination.

She backed away. "Oh. No. Kaito, we are **not **flying!"

Kaito smirked and grabbed her wrist. "Scared, are we?" he teased.

Droite blushes bright crimson. "N-no i'm not!" she denied, looking down.

"Good."

Kaito ignored the heat that was rushing to his cheeks as he wrapped his arms tightly around Droite's waist. Droite blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Ready?" he whispers into Droite's ear.

She nodded.

"Then let's go. Orbital!"

And off they flew.

* * *

The journey was both an exciting and a terrifying experience for Droite.

She must have been screaming for at least half the journey, holdig on to Kaito's arms as tightly as possible. But after she got accustomed to the height, she realised how beautiful Heartland looked from above. And she laughed, spreading her arms out. She was flying! She was smiling.

Little did she know that Kaito had his own smile on his face.

* * *

They landed just near the Tsukumo's car. "That was fun!" Droite exclaimed.

Kaito chuckled. "You were just like a child," he joked.

"Shut up!"

They laughed again. Then, there was silence. Droite remembered that Kaito's arms were still around her waist. She blushed slightly. "Uh, Kaito?" she asked, gently tugging on the sleeve of his tux.

"...oh, right," Kaito said, reluctantly removing his arms from her waist. They both felt oddly cold.

"Shall we?" he offered a hand to Droite.

"I'd love to," was her reply, accepting the hand.

And they both walked in.

* * *

The music was... terrible in Kaito's opinion. It was too upbeat, too bouncy, too... poppy. Why people enjoyed this kind of music, he would never know.

All the guests were dancing around like monkeys in his opinion. They looked ridiculous.

"Geez, who likes this stuff?" he muttered.

"Feeling alright, Kaito?" Droite asked, concerned.

"Yes," he stated, "The music just isn't appealing."

"If you say so..."

The the music changed. It wasn't like the others. It was slow and steady, with a sweet melody.

'That's more my taste,' Kaito thought happily. "Would you like to dance, Droite?"

Droite smiled. "But of course."

Her arms were wrapped around Kaito's neck while his travelled down to her waist as they began to slow dance.

"Hey Droite," Kaito said softly.

"mm?"

"During the WDC, Yuma told me something interesting." He smirked as he said that.

Droite narrowed her eyes. "And what may that be?" she questioned.

His smirk grew wider. "He said you loved me."

Droite tensed, her face turning red for the 50th time that night. Shit... he knew... she was gonna kill Yuma the next chance she got.

"Hmph! S-so what if I do?" she said. "Why does it matter to you, Kaito? Love me too~?"

Kaito frowned. "Just curious," he said. "N-no! I-"

Then, Droite kissed his cheek. "It's OK to admit it, Kai_-chaaaaan_," she purred, resting her head on his shoulder.

Now it was Kaito's turn to blush. "Tch. Don't call me that," he whined, oddly enough, but smiled. "Yeah, I love you too, Droite."

They stayed like that for the rest of the dance (not that there was that much time left anyway), with the occasional step to the side.

They had been waiting to dance with each other for quite some time.

And that desire had been fulfilled.

* * *

**Hello~ Well, I hope they didn't sound too OOC and I'm sorry for abusing the many different phrasings of "blushing". Hope you guys enjoyed this. Tata!**


End file.
